naruto_rp_last_shinobi_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasumaru Uchiha
Background Experiment case number: 696, "The body that ceased to expire," Yasumaru Uchiha, unknown to how he was murdered his corpse was found by none other then the madman Sannin, Orochimaru. The body was found still warm, even in death it seemed the soul of this lowly Uchiha hadn't died completely. Joy was brought to the him as he'd found his newest subject to experiment on, a body which when he was finished modifying with would become his new living host. By injecting cells of the white snake sage he'd be given the ability to absorb nature energy passively like how Jugo's Clan effectively had done, however the experiments were almost unsuccessful if the subjects body wasn't so durable to such procedures. Given the Cells were fast acting however now with the ability to absorb nature energy at will made difficult to continue further modifications as the hosts body began altering to a more snake-like appearance, from then Orochimaru after having gathered scattered chakra from the tailed beasts in the last great ninja war decided in attempts to creating the first artificial jinchūriki. After gathering beast chakra of each beast, Orochimaur inserted the chakra into the body of the deceased Uchiha, the experiment almost a failure made a miraculous discovery as the subject began regaining consciousness and sentience after subject 696 convulsive episode that lasted a full ten minutes, a note recorded in Orochimaru's test subject notes after the administration of the beast chakra. In one of Lord Orochimaru's stated notes is that the artificial jinchūriki's strength and chakra levels could rival that of the infamous nine-tails. The toothy madman, Orochimaru now created a body strong enough to rival that of the shinobi world itself and conquer the leaf, days after the subject had stabilized Lord Orochimaru was going to use a technique best known to him, living corpse reincarnation in attempts to take the subjects body as his own, as he'd done to countless others over the years. However due to ninja stumbling upon one of his labs the white serpent fled leaving the thing he needed most behind. The first thing that Yasumaru saw for the first time other then that toothy bastard, was someone else, a person he could call friend, a man he now knows as Ashi as he and him now live in the same land, the land of lightning however if together is something of an unknown. Personality Yasumaru has often times tried to remember the person he once was before the madness of being in Orochimaru's hands, when people bring it up he often goes silent or tries changing the subject as a way of letting people know it's an unsettling topic to discuss as if opening a wound that would never close. Because of this Yasumaru is rather anti-social and will only bring himself to talk to the one person he knows, Ashi, however it isn't to say the least that Yasumaru that if he was spoken too that he would not respond back, he maybe anti-social but he isn't full out rude. When it comes to a love life Yasumaru hasn't experienced true love however when with Ashi there he feels something more then with any other person, though there love is innocent there are times Yasumaru wants would want more then just innocence. Appearance Yasumaru retains a teenage character to him, still quite youthful with a face most people mistaken for as a maiden's. He barely cares much muscle tone to his body as most ninja instead of calling him Shinobi, they'd refer to him as a Kunochi. He is often seen around the city usually wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that often caressed his body, a pair of black pants with a white belt looped through it, at one side there is a checkered white and pink pattern white the rest of the belt remained white. However no matter what attire he wears he is always seen wearing a silver thin chain around his neck, looped through it was the Uchiha clan symbol. But it is quite noted that whenever he heads out, he's always wearing something different, when off on missions or a trip to another town. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Yasumaru has an immense pool of chakra dwelling inside him which he can tap into on a daily basis with ease, and with his passive ability of gathering nature energy he's able to replenish it within a matter of minutes. However if subject 696 were to deplete himself of his own chakra being the host of the artificial jinchūriki created by Lord Orochimaru, Yasumaru can tap into the massive beast chakra from within, power ten times that of a Sannin Warrior. During one of his field tests, a combat examination, Lord Orochimaru noted that when Yasumaru displayed his chakra, it somehow was unsettling not out of fear of being overpowered, but the sheer tenacity to kill shown in the overflowing abysmal black that is his very own chakra or could it be that of the Jinchūriki? Having such erratic chakra, it would be complex for the normal shinobi to understand let maintain, however since Yasumaru was modified, he's the only person capable of handling such chakra without exploding let alone turning to complete stone. One great thing Yasumaru is able to do is create a layer of fortified chakra over ones body like that of the demon's cloak allowing the user increased durability, speed and strength. Body Modification Like the "Power of the White Snake" method created by Lord Orochimaru, and"Perfect Being" method used by Kabuto Yakushi. Yasumaru however wasn't given a body modification method by choice, in the attempts of creating a new method to further his imortality, Lord Orochimaru altered Yasumaru's with multiple modifications, changing his true genetic make-up by adding cells of the white sage snake of Ryūchi Cave, not only was the madman aiming for a quicker regeneration speed but the ability gather nature energy, however unlike Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi whome were able to keep a more human~esque form. Subject 696 however began changing with his skin taking the form of white snake scales, the growing of two extra limbs, and the formation of four serpents growing from his back while a taile grows from his tail bone. To most, a stone body would be the case of taking upon to much nature energy into ones self yet that wasn't the case with subject 696 as he remained in stable contdition. "Emperor of White Serpents" was the method dubbed to the artificial jinchūriki host by his creator Orochimaru. Yasumaru like his creator if bisected can reconnect himself using an abundant of snakes, yet if he were to take on a much severe injuries Yasumaru could shed his skin being able to regurgitate a new body, however in doing so takes a large amount of chakra and is only to be used in nessicary situations. Another modificationof his body like orochimaru grants him access to manipulate the shape of his body for greater flexiblity, immense physical durability however it has not been messured against by another. Yet with his true form taken by the snake, Yasumaru gained an interesting method of modification, if subject 696 were to insert himself into another corpses body, not only can he house himself perfectly but he's able to return to his form before the his modification process. Mangekyou Sharingan Unknown to himself let alone Orochimaur, Yasuamru not only has activated his sharingan but had successfuly achieved the unlocking of the Mangekyou Sharingan in both left and right eye. Dwelling within Yasumaru's left eye lays the ultimate offense, an attack developed by Yasumaru unknowingly. Ramiel the attack is named, when in use the tomoe wheel in the left eye begins rotating in a clockwise rotation, shortly after a low subsonic frequency is emitted as chakra is constantly being channeled through the singular circle at the center of the mangekyou eye(https://soundcloud.com/armouredkitten/ramiel-lcream-edited-as-phone-alert https://soundcloud.com/armouredkitten/ramiel-lcream-edited-as-phone-alert sound made as chakra is building up) to most opponents this sound is often mistaken for a sensory genjutsu and often is misread, in such situations it is often to late to rethink a strategy as when the sound ceases a beam of highly concentrated chakra is then released with a high density heat emission, a true beam of destruction with the capability of obliterating boulders if not causing them to explode and or melt, cause bodies to reach the level of combustion if prolonged to exposure, make small lakes warm if not boil and create substantial damage to a forest at breakneck speeds. In Yasumaru's right eye dwells the Kokuen'', an unusual crystal style with a conductive nature, like Shōton the crystals can be manifested by the user through moisture in the air by concentrating on the area with the mangekyou eye. If contact is consistent for a full minute the user is caught in the direct path where a Kokuen crystal will then manifest around the user slowly encasing him. The user can not only imprison a person within the crystals but also create armor and weaponry however unlike Shōton with its increasing durability the Kokuen is given super conductivity for lightning attacks however it's durability to prolonged physical attacks will wear on the crystals and ultimately break.'' Susanoo Activation When both mangekyou sharingan eyes activate, Yasumaru is able to achieve the Susanoo a gigantic humanoid avatar made of the users own chakra. It's said to be the strongest ability in the Uchiha's kekkei genkai arsenal, however no one has seen Yasumaru's Susanoo in action but Orochimaru. Written among the case experiment notes are rather unusual, in one note it states "The subjects chakra however resembles the color coal when the Susanoo is in activation the color seemingly changes to a blood crimson, I have yet to learn why this happens, yet it is quite remarkable and unlike a usual Susanoo, it lacks the capability of flight, if so could it be compensating strength? ...or durability?" The Susanoo that Yasumaru generates is quite unique in shape and is seen without holding a weapon, like most swords, bows or spears. Yasumaru's Susanoo relies on brute strength, the fingers resembling like sharp talons and the mask of the susanoo is replaced with a unique headed shape like that of a ferocious beast. Another note by Orochimaru stating the following, "The subject after generating the Susanoo seems to remain stable, however what's found troubling is that subject 696 chakra seems to come alive, almost as if it carries a sense of sentience, it looks as if it stares directly through you when gazing at it." Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. First, Second, and Third slots are used for display of progression. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Characters